


[VID] Are We All We Are

by akiv



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiv/pseuds/akiv





	[VID] Are We All We Are

Fanvid: ARE WE ALL WE ARE  
Fandom: Banlieue 13  
Pairing: Damien/Leïto  
Warning: violence  
Dl: [58 Mb, wmv, 720x304](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8G6oe2r-JSNRUJFSEF5S0V0NGM/edit?usp=sharing)  
tumblr: [here](http://zhivchik.tumblr.com/post/79789379205/are-we-all-we-are-leito-damien-banlieue-13)


End file.
